


It's date night, Keith!

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Poor Lance my son doesn't have any luck, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “Actually, we agreed to meet in the park.”Keith blinks once and stares at Lance in disbelief. “Why?”he asks. “Why would you do that? It’s like minus five fucking degree out there!”“Becauseit’s romantic, Keith!” Lance spits, hands balled into fists, but there’s a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “A walk in a snowy park! It’s like a winter wonderland!” Lance bristles. “Not that you would get that, though.”“I really don’t,” Keith admits. “Who would willingly go out in this weather? No, thank you. I’d rather stay inside where I’m not freezing to death.”“I have to go out! It’s date night!” Lance groans, throwing his hands in the air as if that’s all the explanation Keith needs.“I don’t think that counts if it’s a different person every time.”__Or Lance goes out on a date in a cold winter night and things don't turn out as he expected.





	It's date night, Keith!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> HELLO EVERYONE! :D  
> I'm back with a short oneshot AND my very first sickfic! Those of you who follow me on Tumblr may have noticed that I developed a weakness for these kinds of stories... SO here I am writing my own one! HAHAHA :D
> 
> This story was inspired by a beautiful fanfiction of my dear friend Rea: GUYS really READ IT [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027453)! It's so cute and fluffy and yeah all of Rea's fics are amazing so check them out please!
> 
> Rea, I wanna take a second to thank you :D You're one of the lovliest people I met and it's SO much fun to talk and work with you! :D We've been talking about me writing sickfics and you thought it would be amazing, and since this was also inspired by one of your fics I took the opportunity! haha :D You're always SO excited about my writing and you encourage me a lot to try new things and be more confident in myself! It really motivates me! So: THANK YOU! :D
> 
> Also as always: I'm amazed and so SO grateful for every comment and kudo I get, and people who message me on tumblr to talk about my fics! PLEASE don't hesitate to come and talk to me! I made so many friends like this already and it makes me SO SO happy! :D Thank you! :)

A sweater flies through the air and lands on Keith’s bed with a soft thud. It’s followed by a pair of trousers, another sweater, a shirt and by the time boxer shorts hit the mattress Keith snaps.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“I’m looking for my scarf!” Lance says, voice muffled because his head is buried in his dresser.

“Don’t you usually keep it with your jacket?” Keith sighs and swirls around in his desk chair.

“Yeah, but I can’t find it!”

“I’m sure you forgot it at the library yesterday,” Keith says when Lance turns around with a pout.

“Well, _I’m_ sure I still had it when I got home!”

Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. Really, he doesn’t know why he even cares, or why he’s trying to help Lance in the first place. Lance always, _always_ manages to lose things.

“You say that every time, and in the end Hunk always finds your stuff.”

Lance frowns - and sighs in defeat. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Keith’s eyebrow shoots up in surprise. Well, _that’s_ something he doesn’t hear every day.

“Why do you need it anyway?” he asks as he takes in Lance’s appearance. Lance is already dressed in his thick winter coat and heavy boots. He’s also wearing the pale blue sweater which really bring out his deep-blue ocean eyes. Obviously, Lance dressed up for his weekly date night.

It’s not like Lance is in a serious relationship (as far as Keith knows at least), but he likes to go out on dates on nearly every Friday night. Leaving Keith alone with his thoughts in their shared dorm room.

“It’s freezing out there!” Lance says, and Keith snaps back to reality. He glances at the window to his left and sees white snowflakes dance through the dusky evening sky. He grimaces, grateful that he won’t have to go outside today anymore. The only thing Keith has planned is study with Hunk who thankfully lives just down the hall.

“Well, it’s not like you’ll be outside for too long.” Keith shrugs, ready to turn back to the notes he wants to prepare for their study session, when he catches the discontented look on Lance’s face.

“Actually, we agreed to meet in the park.”

Keith blinks once and stares at Lance in disbelief. “ _Why_?” he asks. “Why would you do that? It’s like minus five fucking degree out there!”

“ _Because_ it’s romantic, Keith!” Lance spits, hands balled into fists, but there’s a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “A walk in a snowy park! It’s like a winter wonderland!” Lance bristles. “Not that you would get that, though.”

“I really don’t,” Keith admits. “Who would willingly go out in this weather? No, thank you. I’d rather stay inside where I’m not freezing to death.”

“I have to go out! It’s date night!” Lance groans, throwing his hands in the air as if that’s all the explanation Keith needs.

“I don’t think that counts if it’s a different person every time.”

Lance freezes, and Keith presses his lips together the moment the words left his mouth. His heart skips nervously in his chest. He didn’t mean to say this, but … it would be a lie to say that it didn’t bother him that Lance went out on dates. It’s not the number that makes him feel restless. It’s the fact that it’s not _him_ going out on date night with Lance.

Lance slowly squints at Keith, and the glare he sends him almost makes Keith flinch.

“Rude!” Lance exclaims and closes his coat in a swift motion. Keith sighs in relief. He can tell when he seriously offended Lance, and luckily this wasn’t Lance’s Now-you-really-fucked-up stare.

“Shit! I’m gonna be late!” Lance curses and hurries down the hall. Keith sighs, quickly glances at his notes, and gets up from his chair with an annoyed groan. He just can’t help it.

“Here.”

Lance turns around and squawks as Keith’s scarf hits him right in the face.

“What the-?!”

“I’ll lend it to you for today.”

Keith crosses his arms and leans against the wall as he watches Lance, who stares at the red scarf in his hands. Keith sees the moment realization dawns on Lance’s face, and it’s accompanied by an expression that looks almost flustered.

“I bet it smells like your mullet!” Lance says, hands closing around the scarf when he looks up.

Keith scowls. “Then don’t wear it.”

“W-Well I guess I can deal with it for one evening,” Lance stutters, but Keith swears there’s a soft blush on Lance’s cheeks as he wraps the scarf around his neck. Lance buries his face in the soft fabric and a small, sheepish grin appears on his lips.

“Thanks.”

Affection tingles in Keith’s stomach, warm and unwelcome, so he quickly clears his throat.

“Have fun,” he croaks, and Lance flashes him a wide smile before he hurries out of the door with a wave. Keith returns Lance’s childish joy with a snort and a simple flick of his hand.

Lance rounds the corner, and Keith’s arm falls limply to his side the moment Lance leaves his sight. The bubbly warmth from earlier slowly gives way to a heavy cold nestling into his chest, so Keith quickly tightens his jacket around himself.

At least he’s getting the tiniest flicker of satisfaction in knowing that Lance will go out on a date while wearing his scarf.

“Well,” Keith sighs. “Time to get those notes in order.”

 

* * *

 

Lance shifts from one foot to another and stares up at the big clock. He blinks in annoyance when a snowflake catches in his eyelashes.

It’s been twenty minutes, and Lance is already freezing. A violent shiver wrecks his body, and he reflexively raises his shoulders. He should’ve put on a second pair of socks after all. Lance wraps his arms around himself and ducks into the collar of his coat. He also regrets not wearing his beanie. It may look stupid, but it would’ve kept him warm right now. His ears hurt.

Lance sighs and sees how his warm breath evaporates into the cold night sky. It’s already dark and only a few people are walking around the park. The dim street lights illuminate the path beneath the snow-covered trees. Lance was right. It’s a magical sight. One he would love to share with someone.

Lance fishes his phone out of his pocket and hisses as the cold air bites into his bare fingers. Gloves. He should have worn gloves too.

Still no message. Lance stuffs his hands back into his coat and snuggles deeper into it. Despite all, a soft smile still finds its way to his lips. Keith always pretends like he doesn’t care, but the warm scarf wrapped around Lance’s neck is proof of the contrary.

Another thing Lance was right about, is the fact that it _does_ smell like Keith. But he doesn’t mind at all. In fact, Lance inhales deeply and the tingly feeling rushing through his stomach makes him giggle.

Yeah, Lance admits that thinking about Keith while waiting for someone else might just be a little out of place, but … he can’t deny that he has the _biggest_ crush on his roommate.

Lance suddenly scrunches up his nose, and the next moment he’s lurching forward with a violent sneeze that he feels all the way down to his ribs. “Ouch,” he winces and sniffles wetly, wiping his nose on his sleeve with a grimace.

He didn’t bring any tissues either.

Lance shuffles in place, realizing that his toes feel oddly numb already; the cold slowly but surely seeping into his clothes.

He sighs again. He could be home right now, drinking some hot tea with Hunk and Keith, annoy them with stupid stories while they try to study. Lance snorts in amusement just imagining Keith’s grumpy face. Keith says he hates it when Lance joins them because he can’t concentrate, but in the end Keith always gives in.

Lance had told himself more than once that he would actually ask Keith out on a date but … he always chickened out in the last second. There are signs though. That Keith might just like him too. For example, his clear dislike of Lance’s date nights. Just the thought that Keith might be _jealous_ makes Lance giggle, which quickly turns into a few sharp coughs that he stifles into the crook of his arm.

Lance furrows his brows at that and swallows thickly. His throat feels a little rough, and he tries to clear it which only makes it worse. _Oh no_ , he thinks as he sniffles again, trying to stop his nose from running. He’s _not_ going to get sick right before a date.

Lance sends another glance up at the clock and groans when he sees that another twenty minutes have passed. He quickly pulls out his phone and types a short message with numb fingers.

The screen is so bright that Lance has to squint, a dull pain pulsing behind his eyes. He feels another cough burning its way through his lungs, and he raises his shoulders when he muffles several cutting coughs into the scarf. Tears spring to his eyes when he finally inhales the piercing cold air with a wet rattle.

“Oh man,” he groans and tries to clear his throat again, but the congested feeling won’t leave. _Nothing a hot tea can’t fix_ , he thinks, licking his dry lips which makes the cold sting even more.

Lance really hopes that his date will show up soon though. If he’s honest he’s a bit annoyed that she’s late, but he can’t just leave. What if she shows up, and he’s not there? He could never do that. Also, there’s _no_ way in hell that he will give Keith the satisfaction of returning home this early. He might be in love with him, but Keith is still an _asshole_ who would tease him about it forever.

 _Just a little while longer_ , Lance thinks and rubs his tingling nose. _I’m sure she’ll show up._

 

* * *

 

Keith taps the end of his pencil against his notebook in annoyance.

“Hunk.”

He waits a few seconds, arms crossed in front of his chest, as he glares at the boy on the other side of the table. Hunk is staring down at the phone in his hands, typing quickly with furrowed brows. Keith closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“ _Hunk.”_

He doesn’t raise his voice, but his tone is sharp enough to make Hunk flinch.

“Sorry! What did you say?” Hunk asks, looking up from his phone with a sheepish smile.

Keith sighs.

“I _asked,”_ he emphasizes. “If you’re okay with skipping the next chapter because-“

Keith stops mid-sentence when Hunk’s gaze darts back down to the phone in his hands.

“Okay, what the fuck is so important that you can’t listen to me?”

“Oh sorry, dude! Lance is texting me,” Hunk says, and the somewhat tense tone in his voice makes Keith raise his eyebrows.

“Lance?”

“Yeah, apparently his date didn’t show up,” Hunk mumbles absentmindedly.

Suddenly, his head snaps up, and he stares at Keith with wide eyes. “Oh my god, don’t tell him I told you or he’ll kill me!”

Keith blinks in confusion and furrows his brows. “Why would I care?”

“Really? Even I thought you’d tease Lance for being stood up.”

Keith’s arms go slack when the meaning of Hunk’s words slowly sink in. Lance was stood up. _Lance_. Bright, cheerful Lance who was so excited for his date, dressed up nicely and thought about a romantic activity. Who went outside in this god-awful weather to wait for someone who didn’t even bother to show up.

“I would never make fun of him for something like that,” Keith hisses, and both Hunk and Keith are surprised by the hot anger that spills into his voice. A small knowing smile finds its way to Hunk’s lips, and it makes Keith clear his throat awkwardly.

“Well, if he doesn’t have anything to do, he might as well join us,” Keith adds quickly, picking up his pencil, so he doesn’t have to look at Hunk’s mischievous face.

“He said he’ll wait another ten minutes in case they still show up. I’ll tell him to drop by later if he wants to.”

The icy cold settling into Keith’s stomach feels like someone punched him in the gut.

“What?”

Keith looks up at Hunk who is already scribbling something into his notes.

“Hm?”

“He’s still waiting?”

“Yeah, but only ten more minutes.”  Hunk scoffs. “If you ask me that’s already too long.”

Keith stiffly turns to look at the clock on the wall, and his stomach drops when he sees the numbers on display. Two hours. It’s been almost two hours since Lance left.

The panic bubbling up in Keith’s stomach has him on his feet in an instant, and Hunk looks up at him in surprise.

“Dude, wha-“

“He left two hours ago!” Keith hisses, whipping around to grab Hunk’s jacket from the coat hook. He didn’t think he’d leave the cozy warmth of Hunk’s room, so he didn’t bring his own.

“He did?” Hunk asks, face scrunched up in worry. “Bu-“

“They decided to meet in the goddamn _park_ , Hunk!”

Keith sees how the color drains from Hunk’s face when the meaning of his words sinks in.

“Oh my god.”

Hunk’s hands fly to his mouth, and he watches with wide eyes as Keith stumbles to put on his boots.

“I’m gonna go run to the park, you try to call him!” Keith instructs, and Hunk flinches, scrambling to pick up his phone. Keith is out of the room before he sees Hunk take that call.

He sprints down the hall, ignoring the confused looks and annoyed yelps as he pushes through a group of students.

“Please don’t be that stupid,” he hisses under his breath, teeth clenched as he storms out of the front-door. The moment it flings open, Keith is greeted with a sharp gust of wind, snowflakes blowing into his face. The cold air bites into his cheeks and seeps through his sweatshirt in an instant. Keith curses under his breath, wrapping Hunk’s big jacket around himself as he pushes through, not slowing down for a second.

Another loud curse leaves his lips, when he crosses the street and almost slips on a frozen puddle. He feels something vibrate in the pocket of his sweatpants, so he quickly pulls out his phone, seeing Hunk’s name on display before he hurriedly takes the call.

“Keith? Lance is still in the park! He’s waiting under the big clock by the lake!” Hunk’s voice is trembling with worry. “H-He’s - I could barely understand him, Keith. I’m- Please hurry.”

“I’m on my way,” Keith presses out, ending the call as he takes a sharp turn to enter the park. “ _Fuck!_ I’m gonna kill that idiot!”

Keith runs down the gravel walk below the streetlights, heart thundering in his chest, his heavy breath forming white clouds in front of his face. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this. By the time his eyes land on a dark figure next to the giant clock, Keith’s stomach is tight with panic.

He picks up the speed, not caring about the slippery snow under his boots, only one thought occupying his entire being.

_Please be okay._

“Lance!”

The figure lifts their head at the sound of Keith’s voice, and relief washes over Keith when he sees blue, familiar eyes lock with his.

But only for a second.

Keith comes to a halt in front of him, chest heaving with every breath, but his hearts stops painfully when he takes in Lance’s appearance. His lips are pale, almost blue, and the red tip of his nose is a stark contrast to his ashen skin. He’s huddled deep into his jacket as he shivers violently.

“Lance! What the _fuck_ were you thinking!” Keith curses, panic bubbling deep in his chest as he shrugs out of Hunk’s jacket to drape it over Lance’s trembling shoulders. He doesn’t even notice the cold air biting into his own skin.

Lance blinks blearily at him, eyes unfocused and face scrunched up in a confused expression.

“K-Keith? Wh- What are you d-doing here?” Lance asks, but his speech is so slow and slurred that Keith almost can’t make out his words.

“What I’m- What are _you_ doing here?” Keith hisses, closing Hunk’s big jacket around Lance with shaking fingers. “It’s been two hours! Who would wait in this cold for two hours!”

He doesn’t want to yell, and he knows that it’s stupid, but he can’t help it. It’s the only way he can deal with the anxiety clawing its sharp nails into his chest.

Lance raises his hands to the hem of Hunk’s jacket and pulls it tighter around himself as he shivers violently. “I- I was w-waiting for my d-date. C-Couldn’t just leave.”

“You’re an idiot!” Keith retorts as he grabs Lance’s hands, hissing at the contact of icy skin against his. He starts rubbing Lance’s fingers, pulling them up to his mouth to blow his warm breath against the numb digits. “Can you walk?”

“Y-Yeah, of c-cour-,” Lance tries to scoff, but it turns into a wet coughing fit that makes Keith flinch. He raises a hand and rubs soothing circles into Lance’s back as he waits for him to take in a rattling breath. “You okay?”

Lance nods, wiping at the tears in the corner of his eyes. Keith doesn’t like the sound of that cough, and the way Lance winces in pain as he sniffles to stop his nose from running. He’s sure that Lance will be down with a nasty cold, but he doesn’t have time to worry about this for now.

“We can talk about how big of an idiot you are when we warmed you up,” Keith says as he grabs one of Lance’s hands and stuffs it into the pocket of his sweatshirt in a poor attempt to keep him warm on the way back to their dorm.

Lance whines as Keith pulls him forward, and Keith slows down to accommodate Lance’s stumbling steps. He wishes he could just pick him up and run for it. But even Keith isn’t strong enough to pull a move like that.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Lance’s voice is so quiet and shaky that Keith almost doesn’t hear him. His fingers automatically tighten around Lance’s hand; worry and affection gripping his heart in a vice. “I-I didn’t m-mean to make y-you mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Keith sighs, closing his eyes for a second as he takes in a deep breath. “I’m just worried.”

Lance doesn’t answer and only sniffles wetly as his fingers twitch in Keith’s hold. His skin is still way too cold, and suddenly hot anger surges into Keith’s chest.

“I can’t believe that person didn’t show up without telling you. What kind of asshole does that?” Keith hisses, unconsciously pulling Lance closer as he squares his shoulders.

“I-It’s fine. It’s n-not the first time it h-happened to me,” Lance says, and Keith almost stops in his tracks.

“What?”

Keith turns his head and Lance averts his gaze, huddling deeper into Keith’s scarf. “It happens,” Lance mumbles as he shrugs, and Keith’s veins are on fire. He clenches his hands, not noticing the way Lance flinches in surprise. Keith picks up the pace, channeling his anger into brisk steps, but feeling helpless at the same time.

“You have to give me their numbers later, so I can kill all of them,” Keith bites out, and to his surprise Lance laughs.

“Y-You’re an idiot,” Lance says, but his words don’t have any bite. If anything, it sounds soft and weirdly affectionate. Keith turns to look at him, and it seems like a bit of color found its way onto Lance’s cheeks.

“Keith! Lance!”

Keith’s head snaps forward, and he sees Hunk hurrying out of the dorm building in front of them. His arms are packed with fabrics, and he looks like he’ll burst into tears any second now.

“Oh my god, Lance! What are you doing!” Hunk whines when he reaches them, and he immediately starts draping scarves around Lance’s neck. “You’re freezing!” he shrieks as he pulls a hat over Lance’s hair, quickly pressing the back of his hand to Lance’s cheek.

“Y-Yeah, I don’t f-feel so good,” Lance admits, still grinning sheepishly despite everything.

“Let’s get him inside first,” Keith sighs, the tight knot of panic slowly unclenching inside his stomach as he sees Hunk fret over Lance. At least, he’s not alone in this.

 

* * *

 

It’s much easier to get Lance to their room with Hunk at his side to support him. Lance leans heavily on Keith as he slowly shrugs out of Hunk’s and his own jacket, slender frame still shaking with violent shivers.

“Okay, first you have to get him out of his cold clothes and into warm dry ones. It’s best to huddle him up in a few blankets with a hot water bottle if you have one!” Hunk instructs as he takes his own jacket from Keith.

“You have to warm him up slowly, Keith!” Hunk urges, but Keith is only listening with one ear because Lance stumbles into his side at the task of taking off his shoes. Lance groans, hands desperately clutching Keith’s shoulders for stability, so Keith sighs and drops to his knee to undo Lance’s shoelaces.

“I c-can do that m-myself,” Lance stutters, teeth chattering so loudly that Keith can hear it.

“You clearly can’t.”

Hunk decidedly ignores their bantering and rambles on. “Get him some water and tea too! I’ll be right back!”

“Wait what?”

Keith head whips up from Lance’s shoes to stare at Hunk.

“I’m gonna go and make some soup. He needs to eat something in case he has to take painkillers.”

As if on cue, Lance sneezes sharply, turning his head to stifle it into his shoulder. A pained groan follows, and Keith pulls a face. That sounded like it hurt.

“Yeah, he’ll need those, sounds like he’s getting one hell of a cold,” Hunk winces. “You’ve got this, don’t you?”

Hunk looks him straight in the eye and Keith swallows nervously. Then he nods. Hunk flashes him a grin. “Great, I’m counting on you!”

“Don’t talk like I’m not he-,” Lance starts and is cut off by another loud and wet sneeze.

“Tissues,” Hunk adds directed at Keith. “He’ll need tissues too.”

“Got it.”

And with that Hunk is out of the door, leaving Keith with a sick and annoyed Lance at his hands.

“Come on, let’s get you out of these clothes,” Keith says as he puts one arm around Lance’s waist. The moment the words left his mouth, Keith pulls a face, waiting for the inevitable comment. But when Lance only leans against his side as an answer, Keith knows that he must _really_ feel bad.

They stumble forward until they reach Lance’s bed, and Lance flops down onto it with a loud groan.

“Can you undress without help?” Keith asks, and he knows he shouldn’t be embarrassed, but he can’t help the small flush rushing to his cheeks.

“O-of course I c-can,” Lance snaps, interrupted by his attempt to suppress his coughs.

“Don’t do that,” Keith says as he turns around to his dresser, “You’ll tear something if you suppress those.”

“Sheesh, yes m-mom,” Lance groans, but the next fit of coughs is sharp, loud, and accompanied by a pitiful whimper. The return of Lance’s cockiness is probably a good sign, but Keith is still worried. He glances at Lance and sees that he managed to slip out of one sleeve, but his fingers are trembling so much that it’s probably a harder task than he anticipated.

Keith digs through his dresser for a warm hoodie, sweatpants, and some fuzzy socks. It’s probably faster to give Lance some of his clothes than rummage through all of Lance’s stuff.

He turns around and sighs. Lance is stuck halfway through taking off his sweater, stomach exposed to the air.

“Jesus, just let me help, okay? It’ll be over in an instant.”

Keith steps forward and doesn’t give Lance the chance to protest, or himself the time to think about this more than necessary. His fingers brush over icy skin as he slides off the cold fabric of Lance’s sweater and he pulls a face. Lance doesn’t resist him at all and Keith feels how much he’s till trembling in his arms.

“Fuck, you’re freezing,” he mumbles and quickly pulls his own red hoodie over Lance’s disheveled hair. He should probably be embarrassed about taking off Lance’s pants, but right now he only wants to get the task done, so he can put Lance into dry and warm clothes.

The lack of innuendos from Lance’s side, and the way his limb body leans heavily against Keith’s is worrying enough. Keith peels the wet socks from Lance’s red feet and before he knows what he’s doing he’s rubbing them between his hands.

Lance groans at the touch and flops back onto the bed. “I- I still c-can’t feel my toes,” Lance stutters, his voice already hoarse from all the coughing.

“You’re lucky, they didn’t fall off,” Keith replies, but he feels how the skin slowly heats up under his touch.

“I can’t b-believe you’re rubbing m-my feet.”

To his own surprise, Keith snorts. “Yeah, who would’ve thought.”

Once Lance feet doesn’t feel like blocks of ice, Keith slips on the warm socks and gets up from his crouched position. Lance rolls around with another pained groan and pulls his blanket over himself. His movements are still uncoordinated, so Keith tugs it securely in place around him.

“Better?” Keith asks. Lance is buried so deep in his blanket that Keith can only see his eyes, but he still hears the pleased moan. Keith frowns and turns to snatch his own blanket from his bed. He drapes it around Lance as well - just in case - before he turns to the kitchenette.

“I’m going to make you some tea and a hot water bottle.”

“Hmmmmm.”

Keith raises his eyebrows, but takes it as a yes.

“Hey, Keith.”

Keith turns around as he hears the small voice coming from the pile of blankets.

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” Lance whispers. Keith’s lips curve into a small smile.

“No problem.”

 

* * *

 

Keith’s leg is bouncing restlessly as he watches Lance next to him. His face is scrunched up in a strained expression and a pained groan leaves his lips. Lance fell asleep after he drank some tea and slept soundly for a while, but he started making distressed sounds five minutes ago. Keith curses quietly and reaches out to carefully place his hand on Lance’s cheek.

At least his skin is back to normal temperature. Maybe even a little too warm. Keith thinks about tugging off one of the blankets, but he’s still scared that Lance is cold.

His chest tightens when he remembers what Lance looked like when he found him. He still can’t believe Lance stayed in that goddamn cold for so long. Lance seemed pretty out of it, so he probably didn’t even realize how dangerous it was. What if Keith hadn’t acted so fast?

The thought alone is enough to make Keith clench his teeth, his fingers trembling as he pushes a strand of hair out of Lance’s forehead. He wants to find the person that made Lance wait so long and tear them apart limb by limb, but that wouldn’t do any good.

A soft knock on the door startles Keith out of his thoughts, and he throws a last glance at Lance, before he gets up to open it.

“Hey man,” Hunk whispers as he steps into their small room. He lifts the pot in his hands. “I made some soup, but it looks like Lance’s already asleep,” he adds with a smile as his eyes scan the room.

“Yeah, he fell asleep pretty quickly, but I think his temperature is back to normal,” Keith says.

“That’s good,” Hunk pauses when he hears a painful groan coming from the bed. “You should probably still wake him up and make him eat something. He sounds like he’s in pain.”

Keith grimaces as he looks over his shoulder. “Yeah, he started doing that a few minutes ago. I didn’t know what to do.”

Hunk chuckles. “Well, give him some soup and some painkillers and he’ll be fine.”

Keith blinks in surprise when Hunk pushes the warm pot into his hands. “Wait? Are you leaving again?”

“Well, yeah,” Hunk replies with a smile that is way too wide and playful considering the situation. “Seems like you have everything under control.”

“Wai- _Hunk_!” Keith hisses, but Hunk is already halfway out of the door.

“Oh and by the way,” Hunk says, popping his head out of the half closed door. “Lance can get needy when he’s sick.”

Keith stares at Hunk’s grinning face and his mouth falls open when Hunk wiggles his eyebrows at him. The door closes with a thud and Keith is left behind dumbfounded.

A loud groan startles him out of his rigor, and he whips around to see Lance blink his eyes open groggily.

“Keith?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m here.”

Keith hurries to put down the pot on their small table, when Lance sits up with an even louder groan.

“God, my head is _killing_ me,” Lance whines and presses the balls of his hands into his eyes.

Keith winces at his hoarse voice. “Hunk made some soup. You should probably eat something before you take painkillers.”

Lance sighs and falls back into the pillows, leaving Keith to stare at him, not knowing what to do.

“Umm… are you still cold?” he asks hesitantly after a while. He really doesn’t have to tell Lance that he checked his temperature while he was sleeping.

Lance removes his hands and looks at him with a small smile. “No. I can even feel my fingers and toes.”

“Well at least that’s something.”

Lance grins wider and opens his mouth to say something, but his reply is cut off by a sneeze he can’t stifle in time. Keith snorts at the face Lance’s makes and feels sorry at the same time when the boy whines in pain.

“Okay, let’s get that soup into you,” Keith chuckles and Lance blows his nose into one of the crumbled tissues lying on his night stand.

“Did Hunng leabe?” Lance asks through his blocked nose.

“Yeah, he left. He – he didn’t want to bother you,” Keith says as he pours the hot soup into one of their bowls. Keith turns and sees that Lance sat up in his bed, a pillow stuffed into his back.

“Here,” he says as he hands Lance the steaming bowl and a spoon. He can’t fight the small smile that play on his lips when he sees how Lance closes his eyes, inhales, and then furrows his brows when he realizes that he can’t smell anything.

He starts eating, and although he might not be able to taste the soup, Keith is sure that it’s good for his aggravated throat. His voice really doesn’t sound good. And the fact that Lance has to pause more than once while eating to cough into his shoulder is worrying as well.

“That really doesn’t sound too good,” Keith sighs as he pops out two pills for Lance to swallow. Lance looks at him, face flushed and eyes teary as he takes in a wheezing breath.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Hey, you brought this onto yourself, I’m just trying to help,” Keith states, brows furrowed as he takes the empty bowl from Lance and hands him the pills.

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Lance pouts, but still takes the water bottle from Keith. Lance falls back into the cushions the moment he swallowed the pills and lets out a deep-drawn sigh and a pitiful sniffle.

“I feel like shit,” Lance whines quietly.

“I know,” Keith sighs. “Maybe you should try to sleep some more.”

“I don’t think I can,” Lance groans. “My head hurts, and I can’t breathe.”

“Ummmm,” Keith starts, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Then do you … want to watch a movie or something?”

Keith feels like an idiot. He really doesn’t have a clue what to do in these situations, and heat rises to his cheeks when Lance doesn’t answer immediately. But then Lance’s eyes melt into an expression so soft and thankful that Keith’s breath hitches in his throat. Lance’s lips curve into a small smile and Keith’s heart skips a beat.

“That sounds great.”

“Okay!” Keith squawks, turning around quickly to set up his laptop. His heart is thundering in his chest, and the sound is so loud that he almost doesn’t hear the movie suggestions Lance throws at him. He chooses an old action movie, puts the laptop on Lance’s knees, and stands up to switch off the lights.

 _Stay calm, it’s just a movie,_ Keith thinks, but his heart almost leaps out of his throat when he turns around and sees that Lance scooted over to make room for Keith on his bed. He’s only illuminated by the pale blue light of the laptop screen, but Keith can still see the wide smile on his face.

“I can, ummm sit on my chair you know,” he hears himself say, but Lance only rolls his eyes.

“That would be so uncomfortable, come on.” Lance pats the spot next to him, and Keith’s body moves on its own accord. He stiffly crawls into the bed and the moment he’s settled, Lance drapes the blanket over Keith’s legs as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“See? It’s nice and comfy like this,” Lance says and grins at him.

“Yeah,” Keith croaks.

Lance hits the play button and wiggles a little to get into a comfortable position. It’s crowded, it’s warm, and Keith flinches when Lance’s shoulder brushes his.

“Geez, relax,” Lance chuckles hoarsely, and in the next moment he’s doubling over in another vicious coughing fit. Keith hands are immediately on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. The muscles in Lance’s back are constricting violently and Keith winces. He hates being this helpless. He’s always been a guy to take action, but now he can’t do anything but offer support and watch as Lance struggles to take in another breath.

When Lance finally takes in a rattling breath, he slumps limply against Keith, dropping his head on Keith’s shoulder with a groan.

“I can’t believe date night is ruined,” Lance croaks, and the statement catches Keith off guard.

Right. Lance was supposed to go out on a date. Instead, he’s in his room, sick and in pain.

But Keith can’t help the spark of irritation in his chest when he realizes that Lance is still thinking about a person _who stood him up_.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think watching a movie is perfectly fine for a date.”

The words are out before Keith has time to process what he just implied, and then his face is on fire. He feels how Lance lifts his head, but Keith doesn’t dare to meet his gaze. All he can hear and feel is his heart thundering loudly in his chest as he waits for Lance to _say_ something.

The chuckle Lance breathes against Keith’s neck makes him shiver. “Date night with Keith, huh?”

“What?” Keith snaps, and Lance giggles, which turns into light coughs.

“Nothing. I like it,” Lance says, snuggling closer and Keith thinks he’s about to die. “Now I’m glad I was stood up,” Lance whispers, and Keith’s heart does something funny in his chest.

He still can’t believe that someone did something this horrible to Lance. He knows that he can’t protect Lance from everything in this world, but god he wants to try. Keith reaches out and puts his arm around Lance’s shoulder, pulling him securely into his side.

“Is this okay?” Keith croaks, heart skipping a beat when Lance sighs and practically melts into the touch.

“Perfect.”

There’s a comfortable silence between them where Lance shifts even closer, breath evening out, and after a while Keith is sure that he fell asleep.

“This is the best date, ever,” Lance whispers, and Keith turns his head in surprise, his lips brushing Lance’s forehead. “Although I do feel like shit.”

Keith snorts, and jostles Lance with the movement.

“You better take me out on a real date when I’m better,” Lance says, and judging by his slurred words, he’s already half asleep.

“Deal,” Keith says.

Lance mumbles something that sounds approving, and Keith’s lips curve into a soft smile as Lance’s quiet snores fill the room.

 


End file.
